Dog And Wolf
by dogandwolf
Summary: A story about a dog and a wolf
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a story about a dog and a wolf! So I hope you enjoy!


	2. Meeting Dog

Dog's POV  
I wake up to see nothing but the tan colored wall in front of me. "Ughh." I say as I squirm in my blue colored dog bed. I look around to see my owner on his computer. "God damn it!" He yells at the screen. I couldn't get a good look at the screen so I  
stood up and fumbled out of my bed. "Oh hey Dog!" He says as his expression changes to calm. "Why did you name me Dog?" I wonder. 


	3. Meeting Wolf

Wolf's POV

I wake up up to the sound of birds singing. "Ugh." I stand up and look around. "Damn birds.." I mutter to myself. I see a mouse scuttling around my den. "Yum breakfast." I stalk the mouse,my feet glide across the ground. The mouse sees me and squeaks

Loudly,but before it can run I leap on it and bites its neck. "Heh too slow." I say as  
I gobble it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dog's POV

I walk around the house quietly looking for something exciting. My owner was watching something on his computer he called "YouTube". I sat next to him and barked to get his attention. "Aw buddy are you hungry?" He says. "Crap yes!" I snapped. He

gets up and walks to the kitchen and I follow him. He grabs a bag from the cabinet and pours some dry food into a bowl. I sniff it and take a bite. "Good girl." He says as he walks back to the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's POV

After Eating the mouse I sit down and look around. "Time to get on with today.." IWalk out of my den. A squirrel up in a tree stares at me. "Stop looking at me you demonic squirrel!" I snarl at it and continue walking.

* * *

Dog's POV

I walk over my owner and bark at him. "Want to go outside?" "Yes please." I bark.  
He gets up and opens the door. "Ahh finally.." I whisper as I walk outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Dog's POV  
 **Dog's POV**

My paws step in the cool grass and feels good on my paws. "The grass is nice in cool.." I look around the yard and see the pond, the tomato patch, and the flower garden. But when i look at the fence I see a perfect sized hole. "Huh?" I walktowards  
the hole. A crawl through the hole and find my self in the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolf's POV**  
 **  
**

I enter the forest near Human territory. "Ugh how did I end up he-" A rabbit jumps out of a bush. "Great time for lunch." I stalk the rabbit quietly. Before the rabbit can do anything I jump on it and snap it's neck. "That was easy." I snicker and swallow  
the small thing whole.

* * *

 **Dog's POV**  
 **  
**

I walk around the forest and sniff everything. "I wonder how the hole got in my fence?" I say as a squirrel appears in front of me. "Squirrel!" I Yelp as I chase after it.


	8. Chaper 7

**(Oh god I messed up the title)Dog's POV**

I chased the squirrel with all the strength my tiny legs have. "I'm gonna get you squirrel!" Suddenly me and a large gray dog slam into eachother. The wolf stands up and and says "oh! Are you ok?" I stand up. " yeah I'm fine.." I say as I stare into his  
/green eyes.

* * *

 **Wolf's POV**

The dog stares into my eyes and I stare into the dog's eyes. Her eyes were a deep dark purple and from what I know she was a Beagle. "Were did youcome from" I ask. "I walked through a fence and then I ended up here.." She replies. "Do you  
want to come to my den?" I ask nervously. "Yeah why not." She replies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dog's POV**  
 **  
**

I follow the wolf back to his den nervously. "We're here!" He barks. "Oh its underground.." I whimper. "So?" He questions. "It's just...I'm used to living in a house.." "Oh yeah I forgot your a dog." He sighs.

* * *

 **Wolf's POV**  
 **  
**

I sigh and enter my den. She just stands there. "You coming?" "Yes." She says as she walks into the den.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolf's POV**

Dog sits down and I stare at her. I think to myself. "Oh sh*t what do I do.." I stare


	11. Chapter 11

**Time skip*Wolf's POV**  
 **  
**

I stood up and asked Dog. "Do you want anything?" "I'll take a rabbit!" She said happily. I smile and say "you know.. It's been about a week since I ran into you.."


End file.
